The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
During manufacture of a semiconductor device, various fabrication processes are executed such as film-forming depositions, etch mask creation, patterning, photoresist development, material etching and removal, as well as doping treatments. These processes are performed repeatedly to form desired semiconductor device elements on a substrate. Historically, with microfabrication, transistors have been created in one plane, with wiring/metallization formed above, and have thus been characterized as two-dimensional (2D) circuits or 2D fabrication. Scaling efforts have greatly increased the number of transistors per unit area in 2D circuits, yet scaling efforts are running into greater challenges as scaling enters single digit nanometer semiconductor device fabrication nodes. Semiconductor device fabricators have expressed a desire for three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor devices in which devices, transistors, and standard cells are stacked on top of each other as a means to continue scaling. Fabrication of 3D semiconductor devices poses many new and unique challenges associated with new process integrations, novel hardware and process capability, design, post-fabrication processing, electronic design automation, as well as other aspects of the 3D fabrication process.